


into the woods and out of the woods

by shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Into The Woods Fusion, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/shutupimshakira
Summary: Dorothea's pretty sure her "happy ending" isn't supposed to look like this.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 13





	into the woods and out of the woods

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of paying attention to my Zoom University classes. Sorry it's super short but, uh . . . enjoy?

“Y’know,” Dorothea sighs. “I don’t think this is how this is supposed to go.”

Byleth looks up, “What do you mean?”

“This!” Dorothea vaguely waves her arms about. The Magic Forest was nearly destroyed. Her prince and husband ran off with a younger lady ( _ fuck _ Sylvain).  _ So _ many people died. And now, she’s here, sitting on the corpse of a giant with the huntsman (or, hunts- _ woman _ ). “This isn’t a happy ending!”

“I thought you already got your happy ending?” Byleth quirks an eyebrow. 

Dorothea thought she did. A peasant girl who charmed a prince with the help of a (slightly drunk) fairy godmother. But said Prince couldn’t keep it in his pants and abandoned her . . . like everyone else in her life. 

“No,” Dorothea admits. “I thought I was happy but . . . I don’t think I was ever really happy.”

“Oh,” Byleth blinks. “Well, now you have a second chance at a happy ending.”

“With what!?” Dorothea waves her arms at the general destruction again. 

“With me,” Byleth suggests. She almost reaches for Dorothea’s hand, but hesitates, “I’m no prince, but I can provide. I’ll care for you, stay with you, come what may . . . if you’ll have me.”

As the gray clouds part above, suddenly everything seems clear to Dorothea. Maybe she never needed a prince, maybe she just needed someone who  _ cared _ . Someone who loved her . . . for her.

The huntswoman looks away, dejected by her silence. Dorothea reaches out to touch Byleth’s chin, turning her head to kiss her. 

When they part, Byleth’s eyes are still closed. When they blinks open, she stares at Dorothea like the sun. 

Dorothea takes her hand and squeezes it, “Y’know what? I think I like this happy ending a lot better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know I'd say leave a comment but I'm not really expecting a lot out of this. I guess thanks for reading and have a good day?


End file.
